


[VID] The Ballad of Wesley Crusher

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Coming of Age, Earnest, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2013, Gen, Interrogating the text from the right perspective, POV Male Character, Starfleet is not the only destination, Teen Angst, Video, Wesley Crusher Doesn't Suck, Wesley Crusher Fan Club, bildungsroman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You set out on a journey that wasn't your own. Now, it's time to find a path that is truly yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] The Ballad of Wesley Crusher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirdblindmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdblindmouse/gifts).



> Gift for thirdblindmouse, Festivids 2013.

**Song:** In a Sweater Poorly Knit by mewithoutYou  
 **Source:** Star Trek: The Next Generation  
 **Runtime:** 3:30

Password: **wunderkind**

[The Ballad of Wesley Crusher signed](http://vimeo.com/85571394) from [Jetpack Monkey](http://vimeo.com/user2685748) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Eventual download link and extensive notes at [my Dreamwidth journal](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/491499.html).


End file.
